Ames Soeurs
by annarolls
Summary: He stole her away when he saw her strength. She stayed with him when she had the chance to run. And now they hide together. Why are their lives always entwined? This isn't love, this is need. A story told in 200 word snippets.
1. Prologue: Him and Her

**AN:** Okay yea, yea it's not smart to have something else on here. Too many ideas? Overwhelmed? Me too. Oh well, what the muse wants, the muse gets. At least this will be a simple on (I hope). My first drabble! This is a perfect drabble meaning each chapter will have exactly 200 words (not counting the author's note). 200 because there are two people. Well here we go, keep in mind, I have no idea where this is going. I will try to update this faster because each chapter is shorter though.

Experiment: Perfect drabble, double perspective.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Maybe if I was someone else I would let her go. But her sweet scent and beautiful smile wraps around me, anchoring me to her. It's all her fault and at the same time it's entirely my fault. She's too beautiful and I'm too selfish. _I don't want her to leave._

_I don't want to leave._ I say that I hate him. I say that I won't care if he'll be killed. But deep down I know that I don't want to leave. More correctly, I don't want to leave him.

I don't know if this is called love. [Hn, love. How bizarre.] The closest thing to this is probably lust. We want to stay close to each other, because-

He's the only person that I can be free around.

She's the thing that's keeping me on this earth.

We're the only ones who can accept each other now.

We're the only ones who can learn to love the other one now.

Everyone else is scared. Everyone else isn't her.

They won't accept me now that I've ran towards him and refused to let go.

After selfishness and selflessness, we are together, trying to find new excuses to stay close.

* * *

**AN:** There you have it! I hope that when you read this, you can tell who is saying which part. If you have any questions ask and I shall reply!


	2. Ch 1: Another Mission

**AN:** Okay so I'm putting 2 chapters up today because I want to get more attention for this story. If it's only 200 words, no one will bother to review so I will put 400 words up and pray that I will get some commentary.

So, it's finally starting to look like a story! The prologue was probably really confusing wasn't it? Well just keep in mind that each new line/paragraph is the other person talking (it's always either Sakura or Sasuke) or both of them talking at the same time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She is the apprentice of the Hokage. I am the apprentice of the Otokage. We're very different, yet we know each other so well that only the best of friends can possibly be as close to each other as we are. I keep trying to break this bond, but they keep coming back.

Another mission to bring him back, another desperate attempt to save Team 7. We'll never give up, not while there is still a chance to save him from the clutches of Orochimaru. Naruto and I will keep trying; after all, we made a promise to each other.

"I will take Naruto. You three fight the other ones." I ordered. Why do I always fight Naruto? Why is it never anyone else? Fighting Sakura has never once crossed my mind and I keep telling myself that the reason I'm distracted every time she is hit, is because of an old habit. She's too weak, I wish they'll stop following me and go back to safety.

"We'll capture him this time." I think. I hope. After all, that is all I can do while I watch Naruto fight him. Ah, here they come, now it's _my_ turn to fight.


	3. Ch 2: An Unbalanced Battle

**AN:** And now the 2nd chapter! YAY! I'm hoping to get out around 5 chapters a week. If anyone finds any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me! I've read this over and over but there may still be mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, updates will take MONTHS if not YEARS.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei and Sai seem to be doing well fighting that shark like man and the big blond. That leaves the red haired bitch to me. Hopefully, it wouldn't be long before I can find an opening to strike her down. One blow will be enough.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Sakura slam her hand down on the earth and the ground breaks beneath us. When did she get so strong? Was it a mistake when I didn't bring her with me? No, Uchihas don't make mistakes. Still, I can't get rid of this feeling in the back of my mind that I just might have done something truly idiotic.

"Naruto!" I scream. As soon as he hears this, I see him scrambling to get out of my reach. The red head (what is her name anyway?) is currently out cold from my last punch to the earth and I'm free to help Naruto. Besides, I think it'll do me a world of good if I can sucker punch the asshole in the face just once.

I hear Sakura scream. Is she okay? Then I notice Naruto running away and a fist coming towards my face.

* * *

**AN:** How do you guys like this? Yes the Sasuke in my story is less of a moron than in the manga. But this is all in his mind, he can be more emotional in his mind (I hope). Please R AND R!


	4. Ch 3: Sakura's Victory Saku's POV only

**AN:** Hey guys back again with a new chapter!

**VERY IMPORTANT!** This chapter only has Sakura's perspective! This is one of the special chapters (I choose when to write them) where there is only one perspective throughout the entire thing. If one character gets one of these chapters, the other character gets the next chapter. So this is only Sakura's perspective. The next chapter will only have Sasuke's perspective.

Regarding the length of the chapters, this is it, 200 words per chapter (minus the author's note). Maybe for every 10th chapter I will do a 2000 word chapter, but that isn't decided yet. Review and tell me what you guys think?

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Last Edited: Mar 27, 2011

* * *

I watch in satisfaction as Sasuke sailed away and break the numerous trees behind him. I actually hit him! Maybe it's because he was more distracted today than usual. I wonder why.

"Sakura-chan you did it!" Naruto yelled. That was my only warning before a blond blob attacked and proceeded to attach itself to me permanently. I didn't mind. We did it! Team 7 is going to be here again but with new members. The best thing about this is that I'm the one that did it. He finally got that sucker punch he so deserved.

"Hey hag, I know you're happy and all but I thought you want to bring him back alive." Sai deadpanned. I respond by dragging him and Kakashi in the hug.

After a couple of minutes of just relishing in the embrace of my boys, I decide to disengage myself from them and slowly picked my way towards Sasuke. As I expected, he was out cold and his team was nowhere to been seen. I have no doubt they'll be back and we'll have to fight them again, but for now, Sasuke is ours. He's going to be stuck with us for a long time.


	5. Ch 4: What Uchihas Are Sasu's POV only

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or anybody else.

**AN:** Remember! This is Sasuke's POV only instead of the normal double.

* * *

I still can't wrap my head around the idea that Sakura; the weakest link of my past was the one who knocked me out. [Weak, ha, even Kakashi's scared of her temper.] I suppose I probably deserved that punch, but for it to knock me out? [Uchiha don't get frightened.]

They also don't make mistakes like this but I think I should have brought her with me to Sound. [She begged me.] Who knew she had so much potential? The Sakura now can beat Karin like she's nothing. The Sakura now is the perfect person to re-build the Uchiha clan with. It isn't hard to imagine Sakura as the mother of my children with her super human strength and medical jutsu.

But now is not the time for me the think about my other goal. I need to complete the first one! Still, the sound of the next goal... I am almost excited for it. [Uchiha aren't eager for anything.]

Perhaps, after I kill that man, I will return to Konoha and Sakura would be waiting for me. After all, my children would need training. [Uchiha can't be weak.] Of course she would still be waiting [She wants me. Bad.]

* * *

**AN**: Sasuke and his ego. I wanna punch him myself :D Sorry for the late update. I got caught up on the road of life.


End file.
